Recently, a three-dimensionally stacked nonvolatile semiconductor storage device has been proposed in which multilayer conductive films are collectively processed to increase the memory storage capacity. This nonvolatile semiconductor storage device includes a structural body with insulating films and electrode films alternately stacked therein, silicon pillars penetrating through the structural body, and a memory film between the silicon pillar and the electrode film. In this structure, a memory cell is formed at the intersection between the silicon pillar and each electrode film. A connecting member is provided at both end portions of two adjacent silicon pillars to constitute a U-shaped memory string.
In such a three-dimensionally stacked nonvolatile semiconductor storage device, improvement in the controllability of memory cells is desired.